Embodiments of inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to radios including but not limited to small form factor radios for ultra high frequency (UHF) applications.
Modern sensing and communication systems may utilize various types of antennas to provide a variety of functions, such as communication, radar, and sensing functions. UHF antennas are useful for satellite communications and other communications. For example, the mobile user objective system (MUOS) is a narrowband satellite UHF communication system that supports worldwide multi-service users and provides net-centric voice and data communications. Conventional UHF antennas including conventional MUOS antennas are often large so that they can achieve high gain, directionality or high power capability.